nunca podre ser tuya
by originalgangster
Summary: viktor y hermione se casaran, pero ron tratara de impedirlo
1. Chapter 1

El castillo de bulgaria era la propiedad mas grande del pais, la propiedad le pertenecia a los krum, una de las familias mas respetables de Bulgaria, ahora la propiedad era de víctor krum el joven buscador bulgaro era uno de los hombres mas sexys de Bu

El castillo de Bulgaria era la propiedad mas grande del país, la propiedad le pertenecía a los krum, una de las familias mas respetables de Bulgaria, ahora la propiedad era de víktor krum el joven buscador búlgaro era uno de los hombres mas sexys de Bulgaria y de la selección. Su vida era perfecta tenia una enorme riqueza que sus padres le habían heredado, era considerado el mejor buscador de todos los tiempos, y estaba felizmente enamorado de su novia hermione granger. Ella era una linda chica de muy buenos modales tenia un alto puesto en el ministerio de Bulgaria.

DIN DON,DIN DON ,DIN DON

Eran las 12 de la noche y en el departamento de Hermione sonaba el timbre, odiaba que la despertaran, y mas a esa hora de la noche – espero que sea importante o si no golpeare al responsable de espantar mi sueño- pensó. Perezosamente se puso una bata y corrió a la puerta a abrirla…

- hola linda..te ves preciosa

- víctor ya viste la hora que es?...

- lo siento te desperrte?

-tu que crees? Son las 12 de la noche que pensabas que estaba haciendo?

-no se….lo siento acabo de salir de mi entrenamiento…mañana es la final de la liga de Bulgaria y el entrrenadorr nos puso a entrenar hasta tarrde y pensé en venirr a verr a mi novia

- víctor son las 12 de la noche que no se te ocurrió que tu novia debería de estar dormida a estas horas?

-perrdon

-pasa víctor te ves cansado…

-grracias

El departamento era pequeño pero muy acogedor esta muy bien decorado con pinturas clásicas y en una mesita estaba una foto de hermione con sus amigos del colegio…

-que quieres para tomar?

-nada así esta bien amor

-viktor acabas de salir de un largo entrenamiento, toma te prepare un te

- tu siemprre sabes lo q quierro porr eso te quierro tanto

-yo también te quiero víctor es mas te amo…- se sentó en las piernas de víctor lo rodeo del cuello y lo beso, amaba tanto a víctor, era el hombre perfecto…

- viktor no se supone que deberías de estar descansando mañana es la final…

-no importa si estoy a tu lado nada importa

-viktor es muy tarde no puedo permitir que te vayas a tu casa, quédate aquí en la mía,

-en la tuya? Como crees

-por que no, dormiremos en mi cama…

-perro eso no estarria bien..mejorr yo me quedo en el sofá de tu sala y tu duerme en tu cama

-claro q no víctor…no seas ridiculo,los dos dormiremos en mi cama ahora vente..

Hermione jalo a viktor de la mano a su habitación…

-hermione esto no es correcto, tu y yo no podemos dormir juntos

-no seas tonto víctor no va a pasar nada..Solo dormiremos

Se acostaron, hermione se dio la vuelta y víctor la abrazo..así se quedaron dormidos…víctor sabia que la tentación de tener a hermione a un lado tan cerca y con la ropa como obstáculo no iba a ser de mucha ayuda pero aun así la abrazo, hermione era todo lo que quería….

Eran las 9 de la mañana…

-viktor!! Nos quedamos dormidos!!

-que? De que estas hablando?

-el partido!! La final! viktor levántate!

-que??..o rrayos el parrtido…no puede serr el entrenador me va a matarr que hora es?

-son las nueve

-debí de estarr en el entrenamiento hace una horra

-párate viktor…báñate y yo te voy a preparar el desayuno

-grracias..

Hermione le preparo un desayuno nutritivo a viktor mientras el se bañaba..

-toma viktor te prepare el desayuno comételo todo

-grracias

-me voy a arreglar para q nos vayamos juntos

-no…mejorr tu arréglate con calma y yo me adelanto…y me alcanzas allá a la horra del parrtido

-seguro??

-si no te preocupes, yo ya me voy…nos vemos allá, grracias porr todo amorr

EL MONUMENTAL ESTADIO DE BULGARIA ERA UNO D ELOS MAS GRANDES Y MEJOR CUIDADOS, LA FINAL ESTABA APUNTO DE COMENZAR Y HERMIONE ESTABA EN PRIMERA FILA, TODOS LOS REFLECTORES ESTABAN SOBRE VIKTOR Y ELLA…LA FINAL LA GANO VIKTOR , AL SUBIR AL PODIUM PARA LA ENTREGA DE MEDALLAS VIKTOR PIDIO EL MICROFONO…

-bueno yo..querria agrradecerr a toda la afición que nos siguió desde el principio de la temporrada… gracias a mi entrenadorr a mis compañeros, perro ahí una perrsona en especial a la que quierro agradecerr es a mi novia hermione…amorr erres lo mas especial que me pudo haberr paso, este triunfo te lo dedico y aparrte quierro hacerrte una pregunta…durante estos 3 años de noviazgo me he dado cuenta de que erres la mujer con la quierro pasarr el resto de mis días, hermione Jean granger te gustaría serr mi esposa?...

-harry ven rápido!

-ginny por que gritas? Cual es la prisa?

-lee el periódico harry y lo entenderás

Harry agarro el profeta y empezó a leer fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de cual era la noticia.. el encabezado ocupaba la primera plana del periódico…"el buscador y sexy jugador viktor krum entrego anillo de compromiso a hermione granger"

-no puedo creerlo harry..Hermione se casara con viktor

-si…es algo que ron deveberia saber no crees?

-no se como vaya a tomar la noticia…

-es mejor que se la demos nosotros a que la vea por el periódico…

-demasiado tarde hermanita, ya se la buena nueva de hermione…-ron acaba de entrar a la cocina con el periódico en las manos

-ron..

-no harry no te preocupes por mi, ahora sabemos que esta bien y felizmente comprometida con el exitoso jugador de viktor krum

-ron, sabemos que no estas bien…

-claro que estoy bien! Por no he de estarlo?, no me importa lo que haga hermione!, ya es grande y sabe lo que esta haciendo!

-entonces por que estas gritando ron?

-no estoy gritando ginny así es mi voz!!

-ron sabemos que aun la quieres y que nunca la dejaras de querer

-claro que no, estoy saliendo con lavander, y soy muy feliz con ella

-eso no es cierto ron! Tu no eres feliz con ella, se pelean a cada rato

-déjenme en paz quieren?!

RON SLAIO DE LA COCINA MUY ENOJADO, ODIABA A KRUM.

-viktor deveriamos ir a casa de mis padres…

-casa de tus padres?- el simple hecho de pensar en conocer a los padres de hermione le aterraba

-si..ya se que te aterra la idea pero es necesario que sepan con que hombre tan maravilloso estoy apunto de casarme

- no es que me aterre la idea es solo que..No se..Podriamos hablarr con ellos en una fiesta?

-en una fiesta? No ahí ninguna fiesta

-podemos hacerr una en Londres invitarrias a tus amigos y a tus padres así podrrian conocerme y yo a ellos

-eso seria malgastar el tiempo y el dinero

-porr el dinerro no te preocupes..Entonces que dices si podemos hacerr una fiesta en Londres?

- esto es ridículo…

-porr favorr

-esta bien solo que déjame enviarles lechuzas a todos mis amigos de Londres avisándoles la fecha

-bien! Que sea dentro de una semana que te parrece?

-esta bien viktor pero recuerda que quiero algo tranquilo y discreto

-lo que tu quierras amorr…mándales la invitación a todos tus amigos

-lo haré después ahora quiero descansar a si un día muy agitado…

-si tienes rrazon, te invito a cenarr, paso a tu departamento a las 8 te parrece

-perfecto, nos vemos a las ocho

Viktor llego a su castillo, siempre había pensado que era mucha propiedad para el, pero tampoco quería venderla pues era una de las cosas que mas apreciaban sus padres, además en ese castillo había crecido y aprendido a volar…

-señor quiere comer algo?

- no grracias alfred,

Alfred era el amo de llaves del castillo, el vio a viktor crecer y convertirse en un excelente jugador, cuando los señores krum murieron alfred fue el encargado de atender a viktor, rara vez viktor hablaba siempre había sido un apersona reservada menos con su madre, pero todo había cambiado desde hace tres años, por que en la vida de viktor había entrado hermione, no sabia como se conocieron, y no se atrevía a preguntárselo a viktor, lo único que sabia era que hermione había cambia a viktor, de una forma positiva.

-señor quiere darse un baño?, debe estar cansado y agotado

-agotado alfred? No nada de eso!, estoy feliz…

-se puede sabré por que?

-si claro que si…hoy alfred…le pedí matrimonio a hermione! Y acepto!!

-felicidades señor, en hora buena

-gracias alfred ahora quiero pedirle un favor

-lo que usted quiera

-necesito que prepare un cena, la mejor cena que halla preparado en su vida alfred, esta cena es muy especial

-si señor no se preocupe preparare una cena especial, usted no se preocupe yo me hare cargo

-muchas gracias

Viktor subió directamente a su habitación estaba feliz por fin el y hermione vivirían juntos…adoraba a hermione, le gustaba todo de ella, desde que la conoció supo que era la persona con la que compartiría el resto de su vida…después del trágico accidente de sus padres hermione llego desde Londres a Bulgaria solo para estar con el, con el paso de los años el se dio cuenta de que ella correspondía sus sentimientos, sabia que había dejado amigos y toda una vida en Londres pero ella nunca le reprocho nada al contrario busco trabajo y se instalo en Bulgaria donde ahora era su hogar.

Tenia miedo de ir a Londres, conocer a los padres de hermione nunca estuvo en sus planes, y además sabia que cierto pelirrojo anda tras hermione, no es que tuviera miedo, ni que se sintiera amenazado por el, pero no podía dejar de sentir preocupación o tal vez ¿celos?.

Se baño y se afeito, su cabello estaba un poco mas largo, trato de acomodárselo, salio del baño envuelto en una toalla de la cintura hacia abajo, su marcado abdomen era lo único descubierto.

Se termino de vestir y salio rumbo a la casa de hermione….

-hola viktor, espérame un momento ya casi estoy lista

-si yo te esperro aquí sentado

-gracias

Después de media hora hermione se declaro lista para salir.

-y ¿adonde me vas a llevar a cenar he?

-al catillo alfred preparro una cena exquisita

-me encantan las cenas de alfred

La cena fue de los mas romántica platicaban de todo, de la próxima fiesta, de conocer a sus padres, de los recuerdos..

-y a quienes vas a invitarr a la fiesta

-pues a mis amigos ya sabes harry, ron ginny, a todos los weasley mis amigos del colegio

-tendrremos que invitarr a la prensa

-tenemos que hacerlo viktor?

-a mi me gustaría poderr decirte que no perro tenemos que inforrmarr el compromiso

-esta bien invitaremos a la prensa

-oye ya viste la horra que es, no pensarras irrte a tu casa a esta horra

-entonces que propones

-que te quedes aquí, le dirre a alfred que te preparre una habitación. O si quierres puedes quedarte en la mía…

-ok me quedare en la tuya

-bien

Hermione fue guiada por alfred hasta la habitación de viktor, era una cuarto muy grande y decorado con postres de equipos de quiddich, tenia muchas fotos de su familia, en un librero guardaba todos los artículos que hablaban sobre el en los periódicos, la habitación era muy confortable y el olor de viktor estaba impregnada en toda la habitación

Al día siguiente fue despertada por viktor, pues le llevo el desayuno hasta su cama. Después de desayunar se dedicaron a mandar las invitaciones a la fiesta en Londres.

-ja! Miren el cinismo de hermione, no la vemos en 3 años y ella de la nada nos invita a su fiesta de compromiso

- no vas a ir hermano?

-por supuesto que no… a mi no me interesa que haga o que no, yo soy feliz con lavander, sin nesecidad de andarme exhibiendo y haciendo fiestas, solo por que mi prometido es rico!

-que bueno que lo dices ron, por que lavander no es rica

-muy gracioso harry, no se por que eres tan sarcástico

-es que eres muy gracioso ron

- así? Dime por que

-por que dices que no te importa lo que hermione haga de su vida, sin embargo no piensas ir a su fiesta, por celos

- ¿celos? Ja eso no es cierto y para demostrarte que estas en un grande error, voy a ir a su fiesta, iré con lavander

-eso espero ron.


	2. cara a cara

Ro-ro has estado muy callado esta noche…

Ro-ro has estado muy callado esta noche…

Cuantas veces te he dicho lavander que no me digas ro-ro!-ron esta sentado en frente a lavander, se le notaba enojado, y chocado

-no tienes por que hablarme así ron-lavander había convencido a su novio de que la llevara a cenar, a un lugar elegante, al principio le dijo que no pero luego de una hora de rogarle, al fin accedió

-no te hablé mal, así que deja de armar un escándalo ¿quieres? Además yo ni quería venir a este estupido lugar

-deja de quejarte, hace mucho tiempo que no me llevas a ningún lugar, y ahora que salimos, lo único que haces es quejarte

-lavander te dije que no, que podría ser otra noche pero que esta no, y aun así estoy aquí, son las 11 de la noche estoy cansado me quiero ir

-ro-ro que tienes ¿fue un día difícil?

- ¡QUE NO ME DIGAS RO-RO!-para este punto muchas personas ya habían volteado a ver a ron y lavander

-ron baja la voz…que no ves que nos empiezan a ver las demás personas y….

-pues ojala y nos sigan viendo haber si así nos vamos

-eres un grosero, no puedo creer que así trates a tu novia…

-¿sabes que? Ya estoy harto de esto no vine a que me insultaras, ya me harte de este estupido lugar, si tu te quieres quedar quédate yo me largo-en eso saca de sus bolsillos dinero y los deja en la mesa-con eso le alcanzara para pagar la cena-pensó, mientras salía del lugar con sus manos en las bolsas del pantalón…

Caminaba por la calle no tenia ganas de llegar rápido a su casa, así que opto por caminar, quería pensar, quería estar solo y poner en orden sus sentimientos…eso es lo que trataba de hacer, pero no contaba con que lavander no se rendiría tan fácilmente…

-ron espérate!-lavander corría a todo lo que ella podía, pues correr con tacones no era lo mas sencillo

Ron la escucho, pero no se detuvo, seguía caminando no tenia la intención de seguir peleando con ella…

-ron!!

Ron sintió remordimiento y se detuvo…

-¿Qué quieres?

-ron ¿Qué diablos te pasa? Desde hace tres días que estas de un humor insoportable

-no es eso…es que tengo…mucha presión en el trabajo, y tu no eres de gran ayuda, antes de preocuparte por mi me dices, "ro-ro nesecito dinero" "ro-ro lleva a cenar" "ro-ro cómprame esto" ¿sabes algo? me siento como un elfo domestico, ahora entiendo por que hermione los defendía tanto…-sin pensarlo había sacado a hermione y ese fue su gran error-

-HERMIONE! ¿Qué tiene que ver ella aquí?...claro debí imaginarme el por que estas así, hace exactamente tres días que el profeta anuncio su compromiso con krum, eso e slo que te tiene tan molesto ¿verdad?, matarías por que ella se casara contigo y no con krum… pero ¿te digo algo? Para tu gran desgracia ella esta feliz con el, y tu no podrías ofrecerle lo que el le ofrece... ¿quien eres tu a lado del grandioso viktor krum?...

-¡CALLATE! Estas loca, si crees que estoy así por ella, pues que pena me das, a mi no me importa lo que ella haga o deje de hacer, si se casa, si se queda viuda, si es una solterona, a mi NO me IMPORTA! así que déjame en paz con ese tema, ya me cansaste, si no puedes ser una novia normal, entonces todo termino…ADIOS!

Ron se desapareció, y por más que lavander trato de sujetarlo no pudo…

-ron es muy temprano para que ya estés en casa..¿Que pasó con tu grandiosa cita con lavander?

-déjame en paz harry, y no me hables de lavander…

Harry y ginny estaban en la sala abrazados

-ron ¿Qué paso?

-nada ginny lo de siempre, discutimos y ya, nada fuera de lo común

-y ahora ¿Por qué discutieron? ¿no le compraste las ultimas zapatillas de moda?

-no ginny, fue por hermione…

-¿hermione? ¿Qué tiene que ver hermione en esto?

-sin querer la saque en nuestra pelea y las cosas se pusieron peor…

-hablando de hermione, recuerda que la fiesta es dentro de 3 días ron, y tu me dijiste que ibas a ir.

-y con quien voy harry, ¿con garrid?

-no ron…con lavander

-no digas tonterías, ginny esta noche la deje ahí plantada a la mitad de la calle ¿tu crees que iría conmigo a la fiesta?

-si yo digo que si

-tal vez la invite…solo tal vez…

Faltaba un día para la fiesta, ron aun no le había hablado a lavander, no sabia si quería ir a la dichosa fiesta, ni sabia si lavander lo acompañaría, debía pensar rápido la situación, no le hacia gracia ir a la fiesta que ofrecía krum…ir o no ir…ir o no ir…ir o no ir…-ron se cambio se arreglo, salio de la casa y compro un ramo de flores-con esto no me rechazara-pensó

Se detuvo frente a una pequeña casa y toco la puerta…

-hola lavander

-¿ron? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-vine a traerte estas flores, y a…pedirte una disculpa-genial, ahora, el tenia que pedir las disculpas después de haber sido el afectado-

-gracias ron!, sabia que recapacitarías!

-si...Bueno…ya sabes que tu y yo…fuimos hechos para estar juntos…-¿Qué diablos estas diciendo ron? Genial ahora se arrodillara y te pedirá matrimonio!-

-ron! Que lindo eres, por eso te amo

-bueno ahora quería ver si te gustaría ir conmigo a la fiesta que ofrece hermione y krum

-me encantaría, pero no tengo que ponerme…

-¿Cómo no? Y tus 100 vestidos…

-ron,¿pretendes que vaya a una fiesta así con esos vestidos? No ron a ese tipo de fiestas no se va así de simple, además krum es una figura publica,¿no has pensado en que ira la prensa, y que saldremos en el profeta?

-lavander y ¿eso que?

-pues que no quiero que me vean con esos vestidos pobres

-esta bien ahorita mismo vamos al callejón y te compro un lindo vestido…-genial mas dinero en ella, le invierto mas dinero que a mi escoba-pensó ron

-segurra que aquí podemos encontrarr un lindo vestido parra ti herrm

-si viktor tu confía en mi, viví en Londres muchos años y esta tienda es la mejor del callejón estará un poco caro…

-porr eso no te preocupes, el dinerro es lo de menos…

Iban caminando por el callejón agarrados de la mano, continuamente viktor se detenía a dar algunos autógrafos, cuando por fin pudieron llegar a la tienda hermione empezó a ver vestido y viktor se quedo sentado...

-ron esta es la mejor tienda.

-esta bien pruébate el vestido que quieras yo te espero en ese lugar sentado, junto al sujeto…

-te adoro ron-y fue a buscar su vestido

Ron camino y se sentó, sin mirar a lado, sin embargoecucho una voz que fácilmente reconoció, voltio y vio quien ere el sujeto que estaba sentado a su lado, era viktor krum

Viktor voltio a ver al pelirrojo y lo reconoció de inmediato, ¿Qué hacia en ese lugar? Pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo hermione salíacon un lindo vestido rosa…

-amor ¿Qué tal me queda este?

A ron se le fue el aire al ver a hermione…

-prrecioso-fue lo único que alcanzo a decir viktor antes de que hermione reconociera a ron y gritara

-RON!!


	3. reencuentros

Viktor voltio a ver al pelirrojo y lo reconoció de inmediato, ¿Qué hacia en ese lugar

Viktor voltio a ver al pelirrojo y lo reconoció de inmediato, ¿Qué hacia en ese lugar? Pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo, hermione salía con un lindo vestido rosa…

-amor ¿Qué tal me queda este?

A ron se le fue el aire al ver a hermione…

-prrecioso-fue lo único que alcanzo a decir viktor antes de que hermione reconociera a ron y gritara

-RON!!-

Ron no sabia que hacer, estaba encantado viendo a hermione…era algo difícil de explicar, todo el tiempo que trato de olvidarla había sido en vano…ahora ella estaba parada frente a el…odiaba tener que admitirlo pero ella aun estaba en su vida, a pesar de que tenia años que no la veía, ella nunca se fue de su vida…siempre estuvo presente y siempre lo estaría.

-hola hermione-ron se paro y le sonrió. Hermione se pudo percatar de que su amigo había crecido unos centímetros, se podía ver su bien formado cuerpo, y su cabello era un poco largo, pero le sentaba bien su look.

Hermione no pudo evitar abrazarlo, se sentía tan emocionada de verlo otra vez, lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas…percibió su loción, el olor de su cabello, sentía ese calido contacto con su piel…

-ejem, ejem-todo era perfecto hasta que se escucho esa hosca tos… y fue entonces cuando todo se vino abajo… y ambos regresaron a la realidad.

-que gusto verte ron- hermione fue la primera en romper ese calido contacto, se separo unos centímetros y sus caras quedaron de frente… ron no quitaba la vista de hermione, la miraba con una mirada muy tierna, hermione no sabia por que su amigo la incomodaba tanto, no podía sostenerle la mirada.

-tu debes serr rron…no es así?

Pro primera vez ron aparto la vista de hermione para voltear a ver a viktor

-si y ¿tu eres viktor krum verdad?- miro a viktor, con que aquel individuo le había quitado lo que mas amaba en la vida…. Había cambiado desde la última vez que lo vio, su cabello era un poco mas largo, sus ojos oscuros reflejaban cierta desconfianza, su musculatura había aumentado notablemente…

-si- viktor no confiaba en ron, sabía que el pelirrojo había sentido algo por su hermione.

La mirada de ron, se poso en viktor quien no se dejo intimidar y le sostuvo la mirada…

-ro-ro mira este lindo vestido- lavander caminaba hacia ron. Ron volteo y la miro, definitivamente ese no era el mejor momento para que apareciera lavander.

Hermione y viktor voltearon a ver a lavander.

-¿con quien platicas ro-ro?

-con nadie…

-como no ron, ¿por que no le dices a tu novia con quien platicas?- hermione reconoció a lavander, y no le hacia ninguna gracia verla de nuevo

- ¿hermione? Pero que sorpresa!, ro-ro no me dijo que vendrías, ro-ro por que no me lo dijiste, ¿Qué va a pensar la futura esposa de krum?

-no te preocupes por lo que piense lavander, no le avise a ron que llegaría hoy.

-como sea, tu debes ser viktor- lavander quedo de frente a viktor lo miro y le puso una mano en su bien formado abdomen, después se acerco a el y le dio un beso en la mejilla…

-pero que diablos se supone ¿que estas haciendo?- hermione estaba roja y sus ojos destellaban un brillo peligroso

-¿de que hablas? Hermione

- de tu bienvenida a viktor, de eso…

-bueno solo fue un inocente beso, si te molesta no lo volveré a hacer

-no me molesta, es solo que quiero evitar malos entendidos- se notaba que hermione hacia un esfuerzo sobrenatural para no perder la paciencia

-¿celosa hermione? No tienes de que…

- si tienes razón –alzo la mano enseñando su gran anillo de compromiso

-bueno ahora ya todo esta aclarado, por que no nos acompañan tu y viktor a comer a ro-ron y a mi- lavander le tomo la mano a ron, este se notaba desconcertado por la escena, pero evitaba por todos los medios ver a hermione, su vista se fijo en un punto del suelo.

-me encantaria lavander pero viktor y yo tenemos cosas que hacer, mañana es la fiesta, todo debe estar listo para mañana-hermione no sentia ningunas ganas de pasar el resto de la tarde con lavander y ron…-y si me disculpan no vamos a retirar, espero verlos mañana.-dicho esto se fue a pagar su vestido, viktor la siguió no sin antes mirar a ron con cierto desagrado

……………………………………………………………………………………………

-me cae tan mal, mira que eso de darte un beso de bienvenida no es nada gracioso- hermione caminaba enojada y su enojo aumentaba al ver que viktor sonreía-¿de que te ríes? No es gracioso, es una maldita arpía…hazme un favor viktor y deja de reírte ¿que es tan gracioso?

-tu…bueno tu no erres graciosa-se apresuro a decir al ver que hermione abría la boca para protestar- es gracioso verrte celosa

-¿celosa yo?, lo siento krum creo que estas equivocado

-¿a si? Y ¿porr que no has parrado de llamarrla arrpia?

-por que eso es lo que es

-estas celosa

-pues como no voy a estarlo, si esa tipa te beso enfrente de mi

-no tienes porr que prreocuparrte yo solo tengo ojos parra ti- se volteo a ver a hermione y la beso, no le importo que estuvieran a la mitad del callejón, lo único que le importaba era estar con hermione, cuando el beso había terminado viktor se puso serio.

-herrm ¿tuviste algo que verr con tu amigo rron?

-nada, solo fuimos amigos, que ahora el celoso ¿eres tu?

-no..Es solo que note la forrma en que te mirraba, erra muy diferrente a la de un amigo

-no te preocupes ron y yo solo somos amigos, yo te amo viktor krum, te amo tanto que mañana conocerás a mis padres…

La cara de viktor se contrajo un poco, la idea lo aterraba, ¿que tal y si aprobaban su compromiso?, o ¿que tal si no les caía bien?, después de todo los señores granger buscarían lo mejor para su hija, y el tenia que demostrarles que era lo mejor para su hija..o eso intentaría….

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

-lavander ¿por que los invitaste a comer? ¿Estas loca o que?

-se llama cortesía y buenos modales, cosa que te hace falta ro-ro

- no me interesa saber que mas me hace falta

-¿Por qué no?-su vista fue bajando por el pecho, el abdomen, hasta bajar la vista a la parte que ella quería. Ron se dio cuenta de eso y decidió caminar más rápido, sus orejas se habían puesto rojas…

-ron no te intimides, cualquier mujer diría que tienes miedo

-¿miedo? Ron weasley nunca tiene miedo…

-y por que no me lo demuestras…

-no te voy a llevar a la cama solo para demostrarte que si soy capaz, ya tiene tu vestido te voy a dejar a tu casa.

-ron tu ¿no te vas a comprar nada?

-no

-llévame a comer

-no, lavander ya te compre un vestido ya con eso es suficiente.

Ron sentía que estaba asfixiado en esa relación, no entendía como hermione era feliz y el solamente tenia a lavander, no la quería como novia, pero sin ella se sentía solo, harry tenia a ginny, hermione a viktor, y ¿el? A lavander, aun que solo fuera para no sentirse solo…

Fue a dejar a lavander a su casa y de camino a la madriguera iba pensando en ella, en la única mujer con la que seria capaz de compartir su vida, su mundo. En ella gastaría todo su dinero, le daría todo lo que ella pidiera, estaba enamorado de la mujer equivocada, o peor aun, nunca dejo de estarlo, si no hubiera sido tan cobarde, tal vez estaría con el, pero no, el nunca le dijo sus sentimientos y ahora estaba apunto de perderla…o ¿tal vez no?, no tenia por que pensar en que la iba a perder, el tenia las mismas posibilidades que krum, no se daría por rendido, le iba a decir sus sentimientos. De una vez por todas tenia que saber que sentía ella por el… después de todo ella aun no estaba casada….

Se lo diría, y a lo mejor era correspondido….el simple echo de pensar en eso, su estado de animo cambio…era obvio estaba enamorado de hermione granger…


End file.
